warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Morgenpoott
Over mij thumb|De credits gaan naar Bloemstaart! thumb|Ik ben de linker, deze is gemaakt door Zilverster23. thumb|Deze is gemaakt door Zilverster23! Ik ben de kat rechtsonder. thumb|Deze mooie creatie is getekend door Nachthart! thumb|Weer een mooie tekening door Zilverster23! thumb|Deze leuke tekening is gemaakt door Vuurster or Firestar! thumb|Deze leuke tekening is gemaakt door Lovebluestar1! Hallo ! Leuk dat je een kijkje neemt op mijn profiel. Jij wilt natuurlijk vast wel wat over mijn avontuurlijke *kuch kuch* leven weten. Ik doe VWO, gymnasium om iets preciezer te zijn, en in mijn vrije tijd schrijf ik verhalen. Dit zijn vooral Warrior Cats fanfictions, die je kan lezen op de Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki (hieronder staat een volledig overzicht). Ook heb ik enkele verhalen op andere wiki's. Sinds kort ben ik hier beheerder. Als je vragen hebt, kan je dus altijd bij mij terecht. Tevens maak ik ook uit van het beheer van de (nu nog kleine) Bravelands wiki, en de redelijk inactieve FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki. Tot voor kort, had ik nog nooit erover nagedacht een eigen wiki op te richten. Dat vond ik ook niet zo noodzakelijk, totdat ik een goed idee kreeg waarin mensen wellicht geïnteresseerd waren. Jullie zijn allemaal van harte welkom op de door mij opgerichte Castle Cats RPG wiki! Neem zeker een kijkje. Verder heb ik ook Wattpad, al gaat mijn voorkeur uit naar Wikia, en doe ik aan (water)scouting. Even terug naar Wikia. Ik zit hier nu al meer dan 2 jaar en ik heb het sindsdien altijd naar mijn zin gehad. Het is fantastisch om je schrijfwerk met zoveel mensen te kunnen delen en je schrijfstijl te zien verbeteren. Dank jullie wel iedereen die voor zulke leuke momenten heeft gezorgd, hier op de wiki's! Let op! Als je verder leest, kom je Engelse spoilers tegen! Favoriete boeken In het algemeen vind ik de eerste en tweede serie leuker dan de derde en de vierde, maar dat verschilt ook per boek. De superedities vind ik alle drie erg geslaagd, de novelles heb ik niet gelezen bij gebrek aan interesse. Hieronder een lijst van mijn favorieten - en minder favorieten. Ze staan van hoog naar laag genoteerd, met het cijfer wat ik ze geef erachter. Reeksen #De originele reeks (9) #A vision of shadows (8.5) #De nieuwe profetie (7.5) #Teken van de sterren (7) #De macht van drie (6.8) Superedities #Bramblestar's Storm (9.8) #Crookedstar's Promise (9.5) #Blauwsters voorspelling (8.5) #Tallstar's Revenge (8) #Terugkeer van de HemelClan (7) #Vuursters missie (6.8) De originele reeks #Vuurproef (9.5) #De wildernis in/Geheimen/Gevaar! (9.3) #Voor de storm (9) #Water en vuur (8) De nieuwe profetie #Dageraad (9) #Schemering (8) #Zonsondergang (7.8) #Maannacht (7.7) #Sterrenlicht (7.5) #Middernacht (7.2) De macht van drie #Lange schaduwen (9) #Zonsopgang (8.8) #Het tweede gezicht (8.7) #Eclips (7) #Verbannen (5.8) #Duistere rivier (4) Teken van de sterren #De laatste hoop (9) #Stemmen van de nacht (8.5) #De vermiste krijger (7.5) #De vierde leerling (7.3) #Echo in de verte (7) #Spoor van de maan (6) A vision of shadows #Shattered sky (9.5) #River of fire (9.3) #Thunder and shadow (9.2) #Darkest night (9) #The apprentice's quest (8.8) #The raging storm (8.6) Mijn minst favoriete boeken Alle boeken hebben hun leuke en minder leuke aspecten en daarom wil dit niet zeggen dat ik deze delen slecht vind, maar ik had er meer van verwacht of vind ze in verhouding minder. Superedities Ik vond alle drie de superedities leuk, maar als ik toch moet kiezen, vind ik Vuursters missie de minste van de drie (de reis duurde gewoon te lang). Vaak zie ik dat gebruikers eerder voor Terugkeer van de HemelClan kiezen wat stomheid betreft, maar ik vind dit onterecht. Alleen de stukken over Scarlet vond ik helemaal niks. Toen ik het boek voor de eerste keer las vond ik het minder leuk dan toen ik het herlas en Scarlets stukken oversloeg. Ik vind het heel mooi hoe de relatie tussen Daglichtkrijgers en normale Clankatten is weergegeven. De originele reeks Water en vuur is nog steeds een erg leuk boek, maar de minste van de zes. Ik vond het gewoon te saai en er werd veel te veel gefocust op liefde (Grijsstreep en Zilverstroom, Vuurhart en Zandstorm). Er gebeurde zo weinig in dat ik me afvraag welke toevoeging het überhaupt heeft gehad, behalve de reeks langer maken. De nieuwe profetie Middernacht is een erg leuk boek, maar de schrijvers hebben duidelijk een gevaarlijke weg gekozen door het hele verhaal om een reis te laten draaien. In Maannacht had je dat ook, maar daarin werd de Stam aan ons geïntroduceerd en dat zorgde ervoor dat ik het met veel plezier heb gelezen. Het is jammer dat Middernacht dat aspect een beetje miste en daarom werd het toch de minste van de zes. De macht van drie Tja... Ik ben niet echt te spreken over deze reeks. Na het eerste boek had ik hoge verwachtingen, maar dat zakte in. Ik was eigenlijk wel blij met de onthulling van Kwiklichts geheim, want hierdoor werd Lange Schaduwen een stuk spannender en Zonsopgang ook. Duistere rivier vind ik misschien wel het minste Warrior Cats boek wat ik ooit heb gelezen. Er werd (alweer) gefocust op een verboden liefde, en na Geeltand, Grijsstreep en Loofpoel ben ik dat wel een beetje zat hoor... Behalve een hoop Leeuwpoot en Heidepoot gedoe was er niks interessants aan dit boek. Ze hadden het simpelweg gewoon weg kunnen laten...? Teken van de sterren Ook deze reeks was beduidend minder dan de eerste twee, maar in het algemeen beter dan de derde serie. De vermiste krijger staat in mijn top drie, maar ik moet wel even vermelden dat ik echt voelde dat alles in dit boek geplaatst was als opvuller. Het was me net iets teveel allemaal. Duifvleugel en Tijgerhart, hadden we nog niet genoeg verboden liefdes gezien? Echt, ugh, ik vond dit niks en het verpeste de serie voor mij ook wel een beetje, helaas. De vierde leerling was prima hoor, maar alweer een reis? Ik vond het wel heel leuk dat er weer eens een andere diersoort belicht werd dan vossen en dassen. Het idee van die beverdam was misschien wat onrealistisch, maar wel heel leuk bedacht, en hoe ze dat in gingen laten storten en zo vond ik ook erg spannend. Spoor van de maan vind ik misschien wel de minste. Ik heb het gevoel dat de Erins dachten "hmmm, we moeten een reeks van zes boeken schrijven, laten we ze maar weer naar de Stam laten reizen!" en dan "ja, en dan gebeurt er in het woud eens helemaal niks interessants, lekker rustig!" A vision of shadows Wow, wat was deze reeks goed. Ik heb er gewoon weinig over te zeggen; ik weet niet hoe de Erins het hebben gedaan, maar ze zitten gewoon bijna weer op het niveau van serie 1. Alles is zo episch en de Clans worden echt heel erg op de proef gesteld. Bovendien is ook de terugkeer van de HemelClan superleuk. Een echte aanrader voor iedereen die een beetje Engels kan! Personages De personages in Warrior Cats zijn vaak een beetje oppervlakkig, dat weet ik, maar over een aantal is echt wel wat te zeggen. Ook in negatieve zin. Oogpunten Ik vind Gaaiveder en Lindepoel twee fantastische oogpunten. Gewoon omdat ze niet alles hebben in het leven; Gaaiveder wil zo graag krijger worden, maar zijn blindheid verpest die droom, en Lindepoel krijgt een zeer ernstig tekort aan aandacht omdat iedereen Duifvleugel zo geweldig vindt. Gaaiveders sarcastische opmerkingen maken het lekker luchtig, en ook zijn kruidentuintje vind ik een goede toevoeging. Ik was serieus verdrietig toen hij zijn stok brak... bruh. Door Lindepoel weten we wat zich allemaal afspeelt in het Duistere Woud; zij heeft letterlijk katten moeten vermoorden om het vertrouwen van de bad guys te winnen, dat verdient toch respect? Vuurster was een prima oogpunt voor de eerste reeks, maar dat er nou ook nog een supereditie over hem moest komen...? Braamklauw is natuurlijk de typische stoere leider met een slechte vader. Ik kan zo 50 andere films/boeken opnoemen waarin zo'n personage de show steelt. Oh ja, en natuurlijk vermoordt hij bijna zijn leider, maar kiest uiteindelijk voor het goede. Bruh. Leeuwvlam, tja, wat kan ik hierover zeggen? Laten we het erop houden dat ik heel blij ben dat hij geen commandant is geworden... ik bedoel, waarom krijgt hij een leerling en Vosstaart niet, die drie jaar ouder is ofzo?! Hulstloof is oké, ze is tenminste niet zo standaard, al doet ze wel echt oprecht panisch over de krijgscode... ik had graag gewild dat we in serie vier weer iets uit haar oogpunt zouden zien, maar helaas. Kwiklicht en Loofpoel zijn allebei prima oogpunten. Ze hebben alleen alles wat leuk aan hun was, verloren in de derde en vierde reeks. Duifvleugel... ik vind haar een kleine huilebalk, maar natuurlijk vinden de jonkies haar fantastisch, ze is immers het standaard hoofdpersonage. *kotst* Alderheart, Elzenhart, is het hoofdpersonage uit a vision of shadows en ik mag hem echt. Ik heb oprecht medelijden met hem; hij heeft nog nooit een eigen prooi gevangen, terwijl Sparkpelt de beste jager van de Clan is. Als medicijnkat vind ik hem wel erg getalenteerd. Ik hoop alleen niet dat hij vertaald wordt als Elzenhart... Violetshine en Twigbranch, Violetgloed en Twijgtak, zijn prima oogpunten. Violetpoot mag ik om de een of andere reden iets meer. Ook vind ik Twijgtak echt een verschrikkelijke naam, ik hoop dat de vertaler er iets beters van maakt. Ze hebben wel erg vaak van Clan gewisseld, met name Violetgloed: DonderClan, SchaduwClan, Donkerstaarts bende, SchaduwClan en dan uiteindelijk HemelClan. Pfoe, ik hield het soms niet meer bij. Overige hoofdpersonen Needletail, Naaldstaart, is echt een fantastische kat. Meer heb ik niet te zeggen xD Finleap, Vinvoet (?), is ook heel leuk. Ik vind hem alleen iets minder als krijger. Sparkpelt, Vonkenvacht, vind ik niks. Ze was zo gemeen tegen Twijgtak, echt niet normaal. Ook is ze wel erg zelfverzekerd. Bad guys Darktail, Donkerstaart, is momenteel mijn favoriete schurk. Hij is gewoon zo, brrr, en hij heeft een mooi uitgewerkt achtergrondverhaal, anders dan de andere schurken. Donkerstreep vind ik niks. Ik bedoel, als je toch een slechterik wilt zijn, wees dan tenminste loyaal aan de bad guys en waggel niet voortdurend heen en weer. Donkerstreep heeft geen loyaliteit; hij sluit zich aan bij de partij die wint. Ugh. Tijgerster heeft weinig diepgang, maar ik waardeer zijn spottende opmerkingen in de eerste serie wel heel erg. Hij maakt de boeken niet saai, laten we het daarop houden. Langstaart is fantastisch. Eén van de weinige personages die echt een karakterontwikkeling door hebben gemaakt, dat is hij. Van een irritante, zeurderige pestkop is hij veranderd in een vriendelijke, behulpzame kater. En even... waarom heeft hij geen kittens gehad met Muisbont? Mispeldoorn is de enige vrouwelijke slechterik, en we weten nog niet zoveel over haar. Ik vind haar wel prima, maar ben niet haar grootste fan ofzo. Ik heb het idee dat mensen haar vooral mogen omdat ze een poes is en dat bijzonder is. Havikwind heeft een zeer cool design en ik vind hem wel leuk. Hij heeft ook ergens wel een goed hart; zolang je aan zijn kant staat. Ik had het gevoel dat hij Lindepoel mocht, dus dan mag ik hem ook. Zo werkt het leven. Badges |Badge 2= |Badge 3= |Badge 4= |Badge 5= |Badge 6= }} Boekenplank Mijn verhalen Fictie Ik heb een lang verhaal geschreven, genaamd MagiCats. Ik ben nu bezig met het vervolg. Mijn Warrior Cats fanfictions Morgengloed: #De Stenen Cirkel #Tranenpad #Verleden #Verwoesting #Mysteries Schemering: #Vallende Nacht #Hoop en Angst #Volle Maan De Nieuwe Generatie: #IJzige Klauwen #Onschuld #Dwaallicht #Donkere Wolken Heldere Sterren: #Het Einde in Zicht #Duistere Dageraad #Licht in de Verte Superedities en novelles: #Lindeklauws Ambitie (novelle, voltooid) #Moerasdamps Verhaal (novelle, mee bezig) #Morgensters Plicht (novelle, mee bezig) #Vlammenpoots Profetie (novelle, mee bezig) #Metaalpoots Kwelling (novelle, mee bezig) #Ringstaarts Reis (supereditie, mee bezig) Deze boeken heb ik! Ik heb haast alle vertaalde boeken gelezen, maar ik lees ze sinds kort in het Engels. De meeste heb ik geleend van de bieb, maar die loopt de laatste tijd een beetje achter... 3 maanden ofzo? Kijk maar hieronder! B = ooit geleend van de bieb E = heb ik thuis als e-book T = heb ik thuis Als er een Nederlandse titel staat heb ik hem in het Nederlands, bij een Engelse heb ik 'm in het Engels. De originele reeks De Wildernis In (E, T) Water en Vuur (E, B) Geheimen (E, B) Voor de Storm (E, B) Gevaar! (E, B) Vuurproef (E, B) De Nieuwe profetie Middernacht (E, B) Maannacht (E, B) Dageraad (E, B) Sterrenlicht (B) Schemering (B) Zonsopgang (B) De Macht van Drie Het Tweede Gezicht (B) Duistere Rivier (B) Verbannen (B) Eclips (B) Lange Schaduwen (T) Zonsopgang (T) Teken van de Sterren De Vierde Leerling (T) Echo in de Verte (T) Stemmen van de Nacht (T) Spoor van de Maan (T) De Vermiste Krijger (T) The Last Hope (T) A vision of shadows The Apprentice's Quest (E) Thunder and Shadow (E) Shattered Sky (E) The Darkest Night (E) River of Fire (E) The Raging Storm (E) The Broken Code Lost Stars (ga ik binnenkort kopen!) Superedities Vuursters Missie (T) Blauwsters Voorspelling (T) Terugkeer van de HemelClan (T) Tallstar's Revenge (E) Bramblestar's Storm (E) Crookedstar's Promise (E) Field guides De wereld van de Clans (T) Producten Schetsboek (T) Dagboek (T) Einde Hopelijk weet je nu wat meer over mij. Als je nog verdere vragen hebt, laat dan gerust een bericht op mijn prikbord achter! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 23 apr 2019 11:21 (UTC)